


Lifting the mood

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: In a single day, she managed to lift Malika’s mood.





	Lifting the mood

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Melhorando o humor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819392) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #028 - mood.

It was amazing, but Sera really did it. In a single day, she managed to lift Malika’s mood. Malika was skeptical, at first, but Sera insisted on dragging her along to pull some pranks, and she loved making Sera happy, so she agreed. She should have trusted Sera to be right, her constant joy to live wasn’t born out of an easy life, but of facing hardships and still knowing how to make life fun, which was exactly what Malika needed. Malika was sure that, of all her allies, Sera was the one who had the most to teach her.


End file.
